El dolor es el modulador
by saihina4ever
Summary: Hinata y Kakashi son bastante ignorados por razones distintas, a veces el amor te hace ser capaz de lo imposible e incluso amar a quien menos esperas, Sai se dará cuenta de eso cuando vea a Hinata con un cambio de imagen demasiado radical KakaHinaSai y posibles spoilers, M por violencia y situaciones sexuales fuertes. El amor es tan caprichoso como las personas mismas.
1. Chapter 1

El dolor es el modulador

Okay aquí vamos.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto Dai Sensei (Gran maestro) Yo los tomé para mis travesuras XP si lo fueran, Hinata tendría un harem de cuanto hombre guapo en el mundo Jajaja

Por Saihina4ver

Hinata Hyuuga era lo que la mayoría de las personas llama débil, débil como un aroma a la distancia pero tan atrayente, más cuando te intriga de qué proviene ese aroma, aun así pocos la notaban, Kakashi Hatake era muy distinto, siempre en una fortaleza, uno nunca podía saber que estaba pensando, incluso sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que nadie se le acercaba lo suficiente como para considerarlo otra cosa que sensei o amigo, eran tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo porque nadie los veía lo suficiente para conocerlos, no tenían gran relación con otros, de otro modo, se habrían dado cuenta, Hinata era un dulce ,aunque muy tímida era capaz de aceptar a todos, muy dócil para ser un ninja, desconfiaba de lograr ser líder del clan, con lo fácil de intimidar que era nunca podría ser firme mucho menos obligar a alguien a hacer lo que ella quería, el dolor era lo que la había hecho así de introvertida, el dolor de no ser lo que su padre quería. Kakashi era todo lo contrario, bastante duro y fuerte, pero claro, lo usaba para sus propósitos (XD) Su dolor era haber perdido todo lo que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir, Obito, Rin, su sensei también, si lo pensaba estaba bastante solo

Hinata estaba mirando a las nubes buscando las figuras con verdadero interés, se parecía a Shikamaru en ese momento, estaba sola por lo que se puso muy cómoda, desparratada en el pasto, despreocupada, Naruto estaba de misión y se sentía triste por no poder verlo, aunque fuera de lejitos y toda roja, pero se conformaba con eso, tampoco iba a intentar otra cosa. El recuerdo del rubio bobalicón la hizo sonreír tiernamente, pasó desapercibido para otros menos para alguien, Kakashi Hatake la miraba del mismo modo que ella miraba a Naruto

Continuará…..

Uaaaah es mi primer Fanfic y no sé qué tal quedó, esto es sólo el prólogo pero tengo muchas ideas y sí, será un KakaHinaSai, no he visto bien la serie porque me choca el rellenuto. (Además de que no me cae muy bien Sakura pero no se preocupen que la voy a hacer un poco más madura)Me quedé en la primera temporada u_u pero claro, he visto los sucesos más importantes y todo eso, voy a mejorar y si tienen ideas coméntenlas para saber qué les parece, no voy a ofender a ninguna pareja pero sí voy a hacer las que me gustan, si no te gusta no critiques, por favor…

¡Dejen reviews! n_n


	2. Acercándome a tí

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen para nada, es un poco obvio pero bueno.

Antes que nada un agradecimiento a Lu Hatake, que fue la primera personita linda en dejarme un review, me puse muy contenta, en serio me sacaste una sonrisa enorme.

Empecemos:

Capítulo 2: Acercándome a ti.

Kakashi la miraba oh si ¡Y cuánto! Se dio cuenta de que la pequeña gran Hyuuga no era muy sensorial con el Byakugan desactivado, estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente para que otros se preguntaran: ¿Qué hace ese viejo pervertido? Sonrió de lado bajo su máscara ante ese pensamiento, de veras que podía pensarse todo de él…menos la verdad, una que a él no le gustaba nadita, pero era parte de su pasado y de ese nadie puede deshacerse, es negarse a uno mismo en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque a fin de cuentas es uno mismo, todo lo que fué y por extensión todo lo que es y será, dejó el pensamiento para los grandes filósofos (Prefería lo que pensaba la gente) y mejor se dedicó a pensar ¿Qué hacía ella ahí tan sola? Ella era la princesa Hyuuga, tenía que admitirlo, el clan Hyuuga era bastante Hmmm….. ¿Deshumanizante? ¿Explotador? No quería pensar el horror de ser un miembro, seguramente trataban mejor a los reos en las prisiones, después de todo Hinata se había vuelto más tímida que el sol en semana santa (XD) Y Neji en un ejemplo de rareza en su máximo exponente, para ser tan joven, pensaba como anciano decrépito, todos los otros eran simplones de primera, nadie había hecho algo de valor.

Pero había que reconocerle algo a Hinata, era…HERMOSA.

No estaba pensando pervertidamente, sino todo lo contrario, el alma de Hinata Hyuuga era bella, mucho, no era como todas las chicas de la aldea, "Lo diferente es atractivo" pensó con su lado más amable, si es que existe XD.

Se quedó pensando, por varios segundos que se hicieron muy largos hasta que se dio cuenta de una corta mirada sonrojada que Hinata le lanzó sobre su hombro, se dió cuenta de que estaba ahí, la verdad hasta a él se le había olvidado con todo el monólogo interior, observó como ella volvía a voltearse, parecía bastante… ¿Avergonzada? Bueno, realmente ella se ponía roja por todo pero ya que lo había notado, lo mejor era acercarse para no hacer el idiota enfrente de nadie, aunque mejor dicho estaban solos. Realmente pensó los pasos, debía admitirlo, estaba bastante nervioso y no sabía que podía decirle, pues apenas la conocía. Se acercó, por fin lo hizo, Hinata alzó la mirada un poco sonrosada.

-S-sensei, ohayo g-gozaimasu- Saludó ella suavemente, bueno debía admitir que no era lo que esperaba, se imaginaba que ella le iba a decir ¿Por qué me está mirando?

-Ah, ohayo, Hinata- El jounin asintió con la cabeza, definitivamente ella era incapaz de algo así, ese comportamiento era de mujeres más como Tsunade o Sakura. Hinata le sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos cerrados le dieron a él la seguridad que se supone un hombre le da a una mujer insegura, sus mejillas coloreadas le dieron la impresión de que el mundo estaba en aquellos ojos color lavanda, el corazón se le aceleró por una extraña razón, se sintió… raro, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento.- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-Ahm, c-claro que sí- Aseguró la jovencita haciéndose un poco a la derecha, él se acomodó a su lado, por dentro estaba confundido, se sentía como quien va a caer de un edificio, bastante nervioso pero no entendía por qué, la intranquilidad era de lo más rara. Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio absoluto, los ojos de ambos estaban cubiertos por su respectivo cabello- Ne, sensei ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Hinata en voz bajita.

-Llegué aquí por casualidad, ¿por qué?- Kakashi mentía muy bien, por su lado, Hinata no podía, siempre que lo hacía se sentía muy mal aparte de que muy difícilmente le creían.

-E-estaba intentando entrenarme para ser mejor, m-mi sueño es algún día ser doctora para ayudar a las personas, además de ser más fuerte, claro… Pero, creo que de algún modo… no estoy progresando mucho.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó de inmediato, Hinata parpadeó varias veces, nunca nadie le había ofrecido ayuda para nada_**. ¨Creo que es amable¨ **_Pensó Hina sintiéndose más a gusto con el jounnin, una sonrisa muy acaramelada curvó sus labios.

-E-e-eto, si usted quiere Kakashi sensei… Me gustaría mucho- Kakashi sonrió también, esa muchacha le hacía sentir mucha vitalidad, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…

Continuará…

Bueno, muchos, bueno no muchos XD se preguntarán por qué chucha no aparece Sai, eso queda para el próximo cap., es que he salido mucho y me daba la flojera de Shikamaru escribirlo en un cuaderno y pasarlo, trataré de escribir capítulos más largos pero es que ETC: Osea, escribir tanto cansa Jajaja XD, espero les esté gustando tanto como a mí, estoy tratando lo más posible de hacerlos como los personajes que Kishi nos dió pero es difícil porque para empezar no soy mangaka y para terminar son personajes un tanto enigmáticos pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Los quiero mucho n_n

Dejen reviews plis #3#


	3. Reflexionando sobre ti

Capítulo 3: Reflexionando sobre ti.

A Kakashi no le agradaban la mayoría de las mujeres, para él eran bastante fastidiosas, siempre intentando que un hombre cambie como quieren que sea en vez de aceptarlo tal y como es, pero Hinata… Debía admitirlo, ella no se parecía en nada a todas, tenía ese no sé qué adorable pero le frustraba bastante que fuera tan tímida, como si no quisiera acercarse, era de ese tipo de mujeres delicadas, pero delicada no significa débil, es cierto, todavía no era muy buena pero lo que más le faltaba resistencia, no era por flojonería o incapacidad sino que le faltaba desarrollarlo. Se había impuesto como meta el ayudarla, porque cada vez que intentaba mejorar, veía en sus ojos cuánto lo deseaba. _**Sus ojos**_ eran hermosos, podías perderte en ellos de lo profundos que eran, varias veces le llamaron la atención, así que los examinaba cuando ella menos se daba cuenta, en parte por no asustarla, en parte porque quería averiguar él mismo qué sentía, era una mescolanza de emociones fuertes que no reconocía, nunca de los nuncas le había pasado, su historial con las mujeres dejaba que desear, aunque de todos modos un hombre realmente no se pone a pensar en las féminas más que para formar una relación e incluso menos, lo que menos intentaba plantearse era: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con una niña tan inocente? En lugar de eso pensaba ¿Qué siento exactamente? Pero naturalmente no hallaba una respuesta, no por él solo.

No era algo que le gustaba porque lo ponía triste, pero fué a ver la tumba de Jiraiya, le debía mucho más de lo que podía contar, porque su sensei había muerto peleando en lugar de viejo y en su cama le hacía preguntarse si a él le pasaría lo mismo.

Llegar allí fue fácil, unas cuantas vueltas por aquí, otras por acá (XD) El lugar se veía muy solo, fruto de poco cuidado, pero le dio igual, de todos modos no lo iba a cambiar. Se sentó frente al sepulcro, con las piernas cruzadas. El silencio no ayudaba en nada, el estar tan solo con sus pensamientos lo envenenaba horriblemente, pues siempre le daba por ser masoquista e imaginarse todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, lo distinto que sería el mundo.

Estar ahí en frente le trajo una perspectiva distinta: No se trataba sobre mirar al pasado, sino al futuro para hacerlo mejor, el pesimismo sólo trae cosas dolorosas.

Se le ocurrió contar a lo tarado (Al menos para él) como si él le fuera a escuchar.

-Sensei, he hecho algo que no sé si está bien… -Soltó un suspiro largo, le iba costar mucho explicar la situación cuando él mismo ni lo entendía.-Creo que me estoy llevando de más con una jovencita, probablemente es algo que tú harías pero para mí es diferente, es algo nuevo, no lo veo como algo en términos por el cuerpo o así sino que… Bueno, sus ojos cuando me miran, su pelo, cuando ondea por el viento, sus labios cuando ríe y su personalidad… son la cosa más hermosa del mundo. No sé lo que siento, pero creo que me está ayudando un poco el estar con ella, ah pero no te preocupes que los Icha Icha todavía los leo (XD) Bueno es bastante hermosa… Hinata es como el sol, su nombre le queda muy bien porque es cálida… Creo que nunca conoceré a alguien como ella y te lo cuento porque… bueno… aunque estás muerto, me escuchas.

Con Hinata…

La Hyuuga paseaba por la ciudad, las flores le daban sus saludos a la primavera, sus coloridos pétalos le daban la vida al lugar, por eso mismo, el negocio de los Yamanaka iba tan bien, las flores se vendían como pan caliente en invierno, muchos hombres compraban flores para las mujeres, ya fueran sus madres, esposas o pretendientes, era un detalle hermoso. Por propia inercia pensó en qué pasaría si Naruto o alguien le regalara un ramo, seguro se desmayaría, le fastidiaba su propia timidez, deseaba hablar con normalidad con cualquiera y no pasar ya por una chica rara, tenía bien puesta esa meta y en sus ojos se notaba esa determinación, varios hombres la miraban, excepto uno, el que más quería que lo hiciera pero lo que menos quería era obligar a Naruto a que lo hiciera. Había entendido que las personas a veces están destinadas a enamorarse, no a estar juntas.

-Ah, Hinata- apenas logró escuchar entre todo el mercado de gente hablando, se dio la vuelta y vió a Sakura, una buena amiga, la pelirosada tenía una sonrisa amable- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Ha? Ah, n-n-ada, Sakura chan ¿Por qué?- La ojiperla se puso nerviosa al instante, era terriblemente humillante, como si ella fuera a leer sus pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando que si quieres podríamos hacer cosas de chicas- ofreció la Haruno con dulzura inusual.

-C-c-claro, Sakura chan, seguro será divertido, podría pintarte las uñas y tú a mí.

-¡Bien! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¡H-h-hai!-Hinata sintió una calidez muy grande, y supo que era la alegría de hacer una amiga.

En la noche…

Sakura se había quedado a dormir con Hinata, la pelinegra nunca había visto a su papá tan feliz, casi sonrió (XD) Neji sólo estuvo por ahí como fantasma de vecindad (otra vez XD) y su hermanita no estaba. Seguro estaba por allí haciéndole bullying a los pobres infelices que se encontrara. (Más XD)

La luna se veía hermosa, el viento era todavía cálido, regalo de la primavera, la estación que más le gustaba. Sakura estaba realmente concentrada en pintarle las uñas de negro, un color que desentonaba completamente con el estilo de Hinata pero realzaba la blancura de su piel sonrosada, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para dos chicas más pero estaban sólo ellas. La plática era bastante amena.

Había algo que Hina quería pedirle a Sakura pero no se animaba, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-¿Hmh? ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?- Inquirió la kunoichi parpadeando varias veces.

-N-no, no es eso… es que quisiera pedirte una cosita.

-¿Nani?

-Etto… Sakura chan ¿p-p-podrías pintarme el cabello?- La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire perfumado unos segundos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos volteaban, todos quedaban pasmados de verla.

Una despampanante chica se dirigía a la torre de la hokage, su precioso cabello tenía la parte interna color rosa, como el de Sakura Haruno, libre hasta la cintura, de lo demás era azul obscuro, sus labios eran rojo carmesí, sus ojos eran verdes, de una tonalidad clara, del color del helado de menta, sólo que sin las chispas de chocolate, claro está. Todos los hombres e incluso mujeres la miraban como un regalo en navidad, prometedora a más no poder.

Nadie se daba cuenta que era Hinata Hyuuga con un estilo totalmente nuevo, (pues incluso llevaba ropa ajustada) a excepción de dos personas, el famoso ninja que copia, se dio cuenta de quién era en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre aquellos que a pesar de lucir distintos, no perdían la dulzura inocente que el encontraba hipnotizante. Para él siempre sería hermosa, aún si llevara un saco de papas por ropa.

Pero el otro que la había reconocido era quién menos se esperaría, el chico más pálido de toda la aldea, el pintor empedernido con un toque de pervertido, de cabellos negros no podía apartar la vista de tan bello monumento a la simetría. La mirada de Sai estaba fija en algo que nunca había sabido que era tan hermoso.

Continuará…

Uyyy gracias a Dios éste está más largo, espero que les guste, lo escribí todo hoy, que es seis, es que hoy ya tuve tiempo porque me senté desde temprano, uff realmente fue interesante el escribir desde la perspectiva de un hombre de treinta y una chava de dieciséis cuando yo apenas tengo catorce añitos, le estoy echando ganas, en serio, y es la primera vez que escribo así que fue un relajo el subir un cap nuevecito pero creo que le agarraré la maña.

A Ninde Elhenair: Creo que es un doble OMG porque yo desde siempre de admiré por escribir tan bellamente y creo que me inspiraste mucho con el fic de ROTO y el de SECRETOS, en serio me encantaron y los leía muchísimo, esperando a que subieras, el que te guste lo que hago hace que me quiera dar un desmayo de los buenos como a Hina jajajaja, hasta me puse a bailar de la felicidad. GRACIAS por tu comentario que me hiciste sentir muy contenta, y si este cap quedó bien fue gracias a ti. n_n #3#

P.S: Si le encuentras cierto parecido a la nueva Hina con Stocking de Panty and Stocking With Galterbelt es cierto, lo que pasa es que me la imaginé así y me gustó, para los que no la conocen les dejo unos Links para que la vean n_n

1038991

1249947

1060868

971365

798896

Los amo muchoooooo, sus reviews alegran mi día así que no sean como el profesor Malito y dejen uno plis. n_n


	4. Recuerdo de la fotografía

Bueno, antes de empezar el nuevo capítulo voy a resolver unos asuntillos:

Pregunta: ¿Hinata se va a quedar así? Bueno realmente no sé porque estoy apenas pensando, pero sin duda su cambio de actitud es lo que ayuda a que Sai la note y se enamore de ella, no por su aspecto sino porque la va a conocer tal y como es.

Nota: Si quieres que Hina regrese a como antes coméntalo para ver la manera de ponerlo en la historia.

Asuntillo 1: Si se están preocupando porque Hina le rompa el corazón a Kakashi o a Sai no se angustien que eso no pasará (Yo lo comprendo porque cuando leo una historia que tiene triángulo amoroso estoy con el pendiente de por quién voy a llorar XD) lean el fic y descubrirán como.

Asuntillo 2: Con los links; esos no me los acepta FanFiction así que ni modo pero busquen a Stocking Anarchy por si no tienen una idea de su cambio de imagen o no se lo imaginan. (Es que no sé si me expliqué bien)

Asuntillo 3: Estoy pensando en hacer un One Shot de SaiHina, SasoHina o MinaHina cualquiera de los tres está bien, de todos modos voy a hacer un MinaHina pero es que este es de un tema que tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer y no me puedo decidir entre ellos, además de que me interesa el público. n_n

Asuntillo 4: Ya sé que no les gusta mucho que haga los capítulos tan cortos pero es para seguir la continuidad de la historia y que no se pierdan o aburran.

Empezamos:

Capítulo 4: Recuerdo de la fotografía.

"No me digas que me amas hasta que realmente lo hagas, porque haré algo loco como creerlo" .

.

Si a Sai le hubieran preguntado si se imaginó ver a Hinata de un modo tan distinto, seguro respondería que ni en sus sueños más enloquecidos (De esos en los que sueñas con un burro zombi mutante y fosforescente de ocho patas XD) pero debía admitir que le agradaba, se veía más segura y confiada, como si fuera otra, bueno no tanto así, seguía con su estilo adorable pero éste se había vuelto completamente arrebatador.

Desde que posó su mirada sobre ese cuerpo curvilíneo perfectamente formado sintió cierta atracción, como si algo lo incitara a acercarse a la princesa Hyuuga porque a veces actuaba a impulsos, bueno, conocía muy poco de los sentimientos y no los reconocía para nada.

Se auto impuso el acto de seguirla a escondidas y se percató de que era bastante inteligente, tímida aunque un poco inocente, esas cualidades eran raras de ver en una persona de esa edad, porque cuando uno menos se da cuenta se le dispara la hormona y termina diciendo vulgaridades a diestra y siniestra, al menos así le pasaba a él. (XD)

Sintió el deseo de conocerla, más en persona, que ella le contestara cuando se le ocurría algo que quería preguntarle, no podía evitarlo, a veces era curioso a su estilo.

Esa misma tarde compró un montón de libros sobre las mujeres, para saber qué hacer en esa situación porque de cierto nunca se había acercado lo suficientemente a una, leyó uno o al menos intentó porque quedó trabado en la parte que decía: "Lo mejor para tener suerte es ir directamente al grano" No entendía a qué se refería eso.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba más que de costumbre por lo que hacía muchísimo calor, la gente se refugiaba en la sombra para evitar achicharrarse por completo pero él buscaba a Hinata.

_**Si le pregunto quizás seamos amigos **_pensó el pelinegro agitadamente en su búsqueda, realmente la aldea era grande, buscó por todo lugar en que pudiera estar un Hyuuga pero recordó que en el escaso día que la había espiado ella había ido a un bello campo de flores de majestuosos colores a recoger flores y se había tomado su tiempo.

El campo de flores estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca del bosque, las flores crecían realmente hermosas por ahí y era gracias a un río que corría junto a éste.

Efectivamente había signos de que Hinata había estado ahí, un montoncito de flores silvestres de varios colores que en conjunto formaban el arcoíris incluso un pequeño bolso de mano pero ella no estaba en el amplio lugar, estaba vacío y silencioso.

Repentinamente pudo escuchar el sonido de agua chapoteando como si alguien estuviera nadando.

Cuando se acercó al rio que corría audiblemente se sorprendió en serio, Hinata estaba…

Con Kakashi…

Había muchas cosas que le fastidiaban hacer, una de esas cosas era tener que dejar la comodidad de leer sus libros _Icha Icha_ para arreglar su habitación pero de cierta manera debía hacerlo para tener orden.

Quería hacerlo para por lo menos dejara de pensar en Hinata. No es que no le gustara sino que deseaba poder concentrarse en otra cosa, últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo, el haberla conocido era especial.

Realmente no ordenaba sino que cambiaba el desorden a otro lugar XD Hasta que revolviendo en una repisa con álbumes de fotos sin querer tiró uno y éste cayó abierto.

En el centro de la página que se había abierto estaba una foto de su antigua amiga Rin, la fallecida. Bueno no eso, la asesinada… Por él.

Deseó no haberse puesto a ordenar, le estaba dando un soponcio. Tomó la foto y se la guardó en el bolsillo planeando tirarla al río, aunque fuera la única que tuviera y que la hubiera guardando desde niño.

Salió apresurado de su casa pero luego caminó a paso lento y con la mirada baja, nadie le hizo caso, nadie lo saludó. Todos lo ignoraron pero a él no le importó, de todos modos era así desde que tenía memoria. La depresión tan repentina le había afectado en serio y lo que menos quería era gente fastidiosa a su alrededor. Su semblante estaba muy perturbado, de nada ayudaba el sol, que lo hacía fruncir el ceño como si estuviera enojado, la principal razón era porque no tenía forma de sacárselo de encima, no podía disculparse ni pretender que ella lo hubiera perdonado, tal vez fuera así pero nunca lo sabría, no hasta que muriera.

-¡Kakashi sensei!-Escuchó como Naruto le llamaba pero estaba muy ocupado intentando que no se notara lo alterado que estaba sólo apretó el paso y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué le pasará?- Preguntó Sakura con tono de voz preocupada.

-Estará con prisa, dejémoslo en paz.-Finalizó Naruto un poco ofendido. Pero su sensei siempre había sido así.

El rio le recordaba a la tristeza, te podías ahogar fácilmente en ellos.

Llegó a la orilla más lejana a la que se le antojó llegar sacó la imagen de su bolsillo y estuvo a punto de arrugarla de no ser por una cosa: Examinó a Rin un poquito más. Era de cuando apenas se habían vuelto en el equipo 7 y ella miraba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa. Sintió mucha melancolía de pensarlo.

Realmente no podía deshacerse de la foto mucho menos romperla. Era parte de él y de su dolor, uno que no le dejaba vivir consigo mismo.

…-si lo intentas así se verá más hermosa y elaborada- Esa era la voz de Hinata, tan dulce, cantarina y gentil, aparentemente le hablaba a alguien.

-Ah, ya veo, realmente las haces bonitas ¿Cada cuánto las haces?- Esa era de Sai aunque no lo creía porque apenas si se hablaban y conocían, aun así estaba bastante seguro de que provenía del grosero ninja sonriente. Con un poco de curiosidad se dirigió al lugar de donde venían las voces que curiosamente hablaban en tono familiar, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Hmm, ¿la verdad? No recuerdo, es como algo que me gusta desde que me acuerdo, las flores son delicadas y hermosas… Creo que me llaman mucho la atención, cuando era niña me gustaba pretender que me escuchaban y diario les contaba lo que me pasaba, cuando escuché que cantarles les hacía bien, me pasé el verano entero haciéndolo… tuve dolor de garganta por varios días y ya no se me antojó- Repentinamente la voz de Hinata se transformó a un tono avergonzado, tal vez por contar algo penoso.

-A mí me pasó casi lo mismo pintando- Confesó esa persona en el mismo tono.

Kakashi irrumpió en la escena en silencio, pero le molestó bastante la imagen, el ver a la Hyuuga bastante cerca del que resultó si ser Sai bajo el sol. Ella tenía el cabello mojado y parecía enseñarle como hacer una corona de flores de colores brillantes. Sus mejillas sonrosadas eran preciosas y lo miraba con cariño, él por su parte le devolvía la dulce mirada, seguro era una falsa. Tenía que serlo por su bien, si no quería pintar a tientas.

-Ara Kakashi sensei- Saludó la chica un poco extrañada, aun así no fue descortés en absoluto, su melodiosa voz era tan agradable, como un arrullo a la hora de dormir.

-Yo, Hinata chan- El peli plata asintió con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente bajo su máscara apenas visible, su ropa de civil que tenía puesta estaba algo descolocada pero realmente no le importaba.-No te había visto así, te ves preciosa- Bueno claro que la había visto y muuuucho pero tenía ganas de que una chica, al menos una no lo considerara un pervertido y menos la que le interesaba. Era tan bueno para mentir que le salía muy natural.

-Ah, e-e-etto a-a-arigato sensei, Sai kun se interesó en cómo hago para hacer figuras con las flores así que le estoy enseñando ¿Le gustaría quedarse?- Sí, Hinata podía verse distinta pero siempre sería un amor, no sin cierto disimulo, Sai acarició un mechón de cabello azulado teñido de rosa que había salido de detrás de la oreja de la ahora oji verde y lo acomodó en su lugar, el sonrojo de la kunoichi aumentó furiosamente avergonzándola un poquito pero dando a su cara un estilo completamente arrebatador realzando el verde claro en sus pupilas.

-Claro que sí- De veras que le intrigaba, además de que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al darse cuenta de que alguien se había interesado en la chica que él había visto primero, no era tan generoso. Con ese pensamiento arrugó la foto que no había podido destruir, olvidando un poco su malestar….

Continuará…

Como ven ya se está formando el triángulo amoroso, espero les guste como va y sobre el One Shot MinaHina, SasoHina o SaiHina ¡Voten por el suyoooooo!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y dejen más que me interesa su opinión. #3# XOXO


	5. ¡¿Qué pasó!

¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero estaba corriendo por las vacaciones, espero que me cuenten sobre sus vacaciones ¿Ya ven que no fué el fin del mundo? n_n

A DiZereon: Para serte sincera, si no te gusta cómo va la historia, haz la tuya para que quede como quieres, yo la estoy haciendo a mi gusto y parecer, realmente no me das una opinión constructiva, porque sólo quieres cambiar las cosas, yo sé lo que hago y todo tiene una razón. A la mayoría de lo que comentaste ni le entendí ¿Qué es el KasHina? En serio, ese no lo había oído, si es el pairing de Kakashi y Hinata déjame decirte que así no se escribe. No me ofendes, pero creo que podrías comentar con más criterio, después de todo esto es solo de parte de una fan y yo no soy Shakespeare, de todos modos trataré de mejorar.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, los quiero mucho, me ayudan a seguir adelante y espero poder hacer cosas mejores, dejen el pairing que quieren para el One Shot prometido. Ya saben: SaiHina SasoHina o MinaHina, cualquiera está bien.

Capítulo 5: ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Realmente era extraño. (Al menos para ellos) El estar retorciendo flores de las maneras más extrañas del mundo hasta que mágicamente tomaban formas insospechadas. Seguro si la gente los mirara se reiría de lo graciosos que se veían, dos hombres completamente masculinos haciendo cosas de chicas.

Ahora que lo estaba tratando un poquito más, a Kakashi le parecía que Sai era el tipo de persona que nunca se acopla a los demás no importa lo que haga. Un punto y aparte. No le desagradaba, sino que era muy peculiar.

No decía que él no fuera tan diferente pero era un poco incapaz de admitir lo suyo.

-¡De veras que son muy buenos!-Felicitó Hina con dulzura y una sonrisa curvando sus labios sonrosados, los dos reaccionaron muy parecido a su gesto benevolente, después de todo, ambos sentían atracción por la kunoichi, sus sentimientos cada vez tomaban una forma más consistente.

Con Hina…

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó con el calor del sol impactando suavemente contra su piel calentándola. Amaba eso, sentía que su nombre (Lugar soleado) quedaba a la perfección con la calidez, le daba la comodidad que necesitaba luego del rechazo de Naruto. Bueno, no la había rechazado sólo no le había hecho caso alguno, parecía ser que eran dos personas cuyos caminos no se acercarían jamás. Aunque pensó eso no le dolió tanto como lo habría hecho antes… ¿Pero antes de qué? ¿De que se pintara el cabello? No precisamente ¿De que todos la miraran? Tampoco ¿De conocer a Sakura? No, ya la conocía desde hace tiempo, sólo habían pasado más tiempo juntas.

Era otra cosa, desde un poco antes, gracias a eso se sentía bien consigo misma, algo en ese mes le había ayudado a seguir adelante ¡Kakashi sensei! Era gracias a él y su ayuda, que se interesara en ella la ayudaba a sentirse aceptada…

-Hinata sama-La llamó Neji sacándola de sus cavilaciones desde el otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto, sonaba algo apresurado.-Acuérdese que me pidió que le ayudara a levantarse para ir a entrenar.

-H-h-hai, Neji nissan, arigato, ya estoy despierta- Se vistió a toda prisa, de hecho faltaba bastante tiempo. Pero había algo que quería hacer, no sabía si sería buena para eso porque no tenía una idea muy clara de los gustos de Kakashi le había comentado una vez que no le gustaban mucho los dulces, a Hinata se le hizo una lástima, ¡Con lo buenos que eran! Se adentró en la cocina apresurada, su hermana la miró desde el marco de la puerta con expresión alterada, parecía que a Hina le iba a dar un infarto.

La kunoichi la ignoró a pesar de que podía sentir la mirada de su hermanita clavada en la espalda. Abrió un libro de cocina tradicional preguntándose qué le gustaría a un hombre como él, no quería llevarle algo que no le gustara.

Decidió hacer una sencilla sopa de miso, hojeando en el libro de páginas amarillentas por los bordes, (su madre solía cocinar con las recetas que tenía porque la mayoría eran bastante sencillas) le encantaban los cubitos de tofu pero las zetas no eran sus favoritas.

No estaba tan familiarizada con eso pero realmente estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Se apresuró más de la cuenta pero le recordó a las veces que hacía platillos para sorprender a Naruto, cosas que siempre acababan en fracaso, aquel repentino pensamiento le sobresaltó porque la agarró desprevenida. Era la amargura del mal sabor de boca que le habían dejado esas situaciones sin resolver, nunca había tenido la valentía, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si esta vez sería diferente.

Envolvió los bentos con cuidado y los puso en una canasta que se puso en el brazo, de no ser porque Kakashi iba a esperarla, seguramente se habría quedado en casa para volver a la cama, era la promesa de algo nuevo, definitivamente era un jounnin muy especial, a su manera era hermoso y único.

Su hermana no cabía en sí de asombro, usualmente cuando tenía esa expresión en su rostro se quedaba en blanco y con una cara que estaba para echarse a llorar de lo triste que era, fuera lo que fuera que la había le guardaba gratitud eterna. Definitivamente había cambiado se veía más confiada, más segura de sí misma e incluso más suelta.

La miró abandonar la casa pero antes de que dejara de ver su cara pudo ver como una sonrisa se formaba en sus sonrosados labios. Hanabi quedó desconcertada.

Hinata se apresuró a llegar al campo de entrenamiento mirando al buen clima mientras comenzaba a sentirse mejor, toda la aldea tenía un aspecto pacífico y alegre.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Kakashi, corriendo apresurada, él en cuanto la miró se dio cuenta de probablemente la gente pensaba que ella había cambiado tanto su estilo _**por él.**_

La verdad él la prefería como antes, no era que no le gustara ahora pero… ¡Aaah! No le gustó a dónde iban sus pensamientos, la verdad era que no podía involucrarse de esa manera, estaba simplemente _**mal**_.

-Senseeeei-Saludó ella mientras también lo hacía con la mano, su cara era realmente dulce, como si fuera una de esas muñecas de porcelana, que se venden en cuanto las ponen en el aparador, él correspondió el gesto menos efusivamente pero ella ni lo notó.

-¿Vas a ver a tu abuelita, Caperucita Roja?- Bromeó Kakashi en cuanto reparó en la cesta, Hina buscó con la mirada a qué se refería hasta que se acordó.

-Ah, si usted es la abuelita entonces sí- Contraatacó la Hyuuga echándose a reír, el jounin no tardó en unirse, Hinata le traía buen humor siempre que no lo tenía.

-Oye antes de comenzar… ¿Te importaría que platiquemos un rato?- ¿Se estaba poniendo nervioso? Se extrañó bastante, él nunca se ponía nervioso, no era un sentimiento propio de él.

-C-claro, d-de hecho y-yo también quisiera decirle algo- Aceptó ella regresando un poco a su personalidad anterior, sin perder un segundo la tomó de la mano ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía: "_**Eso es una mala idea**_" Porque para él esa voz existía para ignorarla y los que la escuchaban no tenían una vida interesante.

La llevó hasta la orilla del río, donde ambos se sentaron cómodamente mientras veían el agua correr, por un segundo nadie dijo nada, Kakashi estaba pensando sus palabras, Hinata también.

-¿Qué pasó entre Sai y tú?- Inquirió el Hatake yendo al grano, Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su cara enrojeció furiosamente pero bajó la cara y cerró los puños.

-B-b-bueno, y-y-yo estaba aquí y él me vió d-d-d-d –Hinata no pudo continuar, se agarró la cabeza con fuerza para no desmayarse.

-¿Desnuda?- Completó Kakashi con celos en la voz, Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza pero no comprendió lo que le sucedía- ¿Y qué pasó?

-¿Q-que espera que pasara?- Preguntó Hina mirándole, entrecerró los ojos con algo de sospecha.

-Nada- Aseguró él saliéndose por la tangente- Sólo me interesa.

-A-ah, bueno pues S-S-Sai-kun me s-sorprendió así que me apuré a vestirme, m-m-me dijo que quería ser m-mi amigo y y-yo acepté…

-Eeeeh –Suspiró Kakashi aparentando indiferencia.

Hinata inhaló el aire, lo sostuvo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó como un globo desinflado, Kakashi no pudo evitar mirar como su pecho se elevaba a causa de eso.

-Nee, sé que no te había preguntado por esto pero… ¿Por qué te cambiaste el pelo?

-No fue sólo el pelo- Dijo la Hyuuga un poco seca.

-Ya lo sé, pero me interesa saber por qué lo hiciste- Insistió el peliplata, Hinata suspiró.

-Porque… Yo quería cambiar, para bien o para mal, quería hacerlo, ser diferente.-Contestó la peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todos queremos cambiar en un punto de nuestra vida-Comentó él por decirle algo que no sonara a pura palabrería, aunque dudaba que lo que acababa de decirle no lo fuera-Cambiamos todos los días, nunca serás la misma de ayer.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé, por eso…hice algo así- Hinata miró su cabello con un poco de tristeza en las facciones por esa cara, a Kakashi se le arrugó el corazón, como había hecho con la vieja foto, de lo cual se arrepintió en cuanto estuvo en su casa- Yo… estoy sola, nadie me c-c-comprende así que yo preferí c-c-cambiar para que ya nadie pueda lastimarme, para que nadie pueda o-o-odia-rme. Para ya no sentir el dolor que me causó Naruto Kun, todos me iban a herir, tarde o temprano.

-Yo no te voy a hacer eso, jamás- Interrumpió el hombre en cuanto se percató de que ella había comenzado a llorar ocultando su bello rostro. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente lamentándose por preguntar pero dispuesto a arreglar lo que había hecho- Por eso no te preocupes por los demás, yo sé que eres una chica, no, que eres una mujer y yo un hombre, somos diferentes en muchos sentidos pero intentaré comprenderte, lo mereces, cada persona buena como tú merece ser escuchada así que cada vez que tengas el menor deseo de hablar habla conmigo que yo te escucharé, yo nunca te lastimaré porque yo…

-¡Te amo!- Gritó Hinata con las mejillas y resto de la cara completamente rojos, las lágrimas no paraban de surgir de sus lagrimales nublándole los ojos, Hinata se talló los ojos y secó sus lágrimas. Titubeó un poco al alzar la vista hacia Kakashi pero él parecía pensativo, mirando al suelo- ¡Go-gomenasai! Me pasé, ¿verdad? U-u-usted sólo quería demostrarme amistad y y-y-yo aquí voy de tonta a decir estupideces, lo siento.

-¿Estupideces? Bueno sólo si consideras que me acabas de robar la confesión más cursi de todo el universo- Contestó Kakashi de la manera más cariñosa que podía, los ojos de Hina se tornaron en las bellas estrellas que siempre habían sido y Kakashi sonrió con el alma- Ahora estás perfecta. Pero no me imaginé que fueras a usar un jutsu para esto.

-Cosas de mujeres- Explicó Hinata sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, ya veo, con razón- Y ambos se echaron a reír, bastante eufóricos, mientras se fundían en un enorme abrazo, por distintas razones que probablemente eran la misma.

**Continuará…**

Aaaah, en mi opinión este fue el capítulo que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, espero poder hacer un lemon para la próxima, leeré mucho para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Feliz navidad a todos y que tengan un año nuevo increíble de nuevas oportunidades # 3 #

¡No olvides tu comentario!

SaiHina4ever.


End file.
